Minecraft Survival :D
by Zammyz
Summary: Johnny is a totally normal boy... Until he's pulled into the world of Minecraftia. Here he finds friends and new things to explore
1. First Nightz and Stuff?

**I do not own Minecraft and do not have to do anything with Mojang. I own my OC's though. Not the best writer btw :p**

** Chapter One**

_Italics = Thoughts _

16 year old Johnny Rambell (or John) walked home from school as he began thinking.

"I can't wait to play my new video game!" John thought excitedly.

Johnny opened the door and greeted his mom, "Hi mom!"

"Hi honey! How was school?" His mom asked.

Johnny shrugged, "good."

Johnny walked into his room and started doing his homework. Outside his door cursing could be heard while he was doing his homework.

* * *

Johnny sighed, homework was a pain in the ass for him. However, his new game made him happy and excited today. The game he had bought was called "Minecraft" or at least what he thought it was called. He had heard it was a sandbox game and had saw demos and a trailer. He loaded up the game and waited for it to update.

Suddenly, a voice said, "So you're the first victim."

The hand pulled Johnny in a purple portal as Johnny screamed for help.

"Help!Help!"Johnny said in fear.

However, it was too late for his cry's to be heard as he got pulled in.

* * *

Johnny screamed where even the ender dragon would be put to shame. Johnny luckily fell in a lake that was 3 blocks deep...

"Whew,that was close!" Johnny said.

It took a while for Johnny to realize his hands, feet, and everything was made out of blocks.

"What the f***! Why are my hands made out of F-ing Blocks!" Johnny screamed.

A mysterious voice replied, "Shut up or all of the mobs will come to us dimwit"

"What? Who's there?" Johnny said back.

The voice whispered "Be quiet! My name is Rachael now shut up!

_Jeez she's rude Johnny thought_.

Johnny asked, "Where are we?"

"Are you stupid or what? We're in the world of Minecraftia duh!" Rachael replied rudely.

_Minecraftia? Doesn't that sound like Minecraft? Now that he thought of it, this place did look like the demo from Minecraft._

"With mobs right? Like zombies, skeletons, or creepers?" Johnny whispered curiously.

Rachael whispered back, "Duh that's why we're whispering. Look up at the sky, it's night and mobs spawn at night. Ugh, your like a little baby trying to learn the mob food chain. Anyways lets move out."

Rachael tossed Johnny a bow and they both moved out.

* * *

Johnny spotted a zombie up ahead.

_Okay Johnny, remember what they did in the demo_

Johnny put an arrow in the bow and pulled back. He aimed for the head and let go.

**Critical!**

As the zombie went down, Johnny whispered a yes of happiness.

"Nice shot." Rachael said when she saw him shoot the zombie.

Johnny remembered in the demo the tester found a village. It had a lot of houses and if the demo was just like this, they should be able to find their own house. Sadly there was no villages in sight. But fortunately, he had a **Plan B**. He saw how in the trailer you could mine a tree with your own hands. Johnny walked up to a tree and start punching it. A pop noise came out from the tree.

"Yes!" Johnny said to himself as he began to mine another tree.

* * *

** 10 Minecraftia minutes later**

The sun began to rise and Johnny had mined 64 piece of Oak Wood. He was extremely happy, problem is, he didn't know how to make them wooden planks. Minutes passed and he was still holding his Oak Wood. He had no idea what to do to make them transform into wooden planks.

"Damn it!" Johnny said in anger.

Johnny punched his hands together by accident and he heard a "Pop" noise. Johnny revealed his hands slowly, he had just made wooden planks!

"Miss me?" Rachael said startling Johnny.

Johnny totally forgot about Rachael as he was mining wood last night.

"I brought back some food and a bit of cobblestone." Rachael said tossing the stuff to Johnny.

Johnny started making a crafting table and began making a furnace. He threw in the porkchop and some wood.

_Might as well start building a house while it's cooking_

Johnny started making a door. He put six wooden planks and smashed them together.

*Pop*

Johnny got a miniature door and threw it on the ground.

*Pop*

Johnny realized there was going to be ALOT of pops when he was going to craft his soon to be house.

(Several Pops Later...)

Rachael was mad. No, she was **Furious. **She had heard enough pops for the day and she was ready to pop Johnny in the face. Rachael yelled, " Stop the damn popping!"

Johnny replied "Well sorry...Jeez"

The sun was going down and both of our main characters knew that. Johnny knew he had to start building his house **NOW**. So he started throwing planks block by block. _I will survive. No, I must survive!_

**Soooo how was the chapter? Hope it was good :-/ I take all suggestions and advices :D See ya peeps... -Zammyz**


	2. A new found power

**Hey peeps I'm back! . School issues xD I HATE SCHOOL :D Well anyways hope you guys enjoy cause I made it over 2 thousand words :) (2014 words to be precise. . Because then I'll be adding awesome updates :) Bai peeps. I don't own Minecraft. I wish. I WISH. Now read!  
**

**Some random dude : Keep dreaming Zammyz, Keep dreaming!**

**Zammyz : Thanks! Alright how you peeps enjoy it :D NOW READ IT OR YOU WILL DIE!**

Italics Thoughts

Johnny was building as fast as he could. Every second counted and he didn't want to turn into zombie food. However, Rachael was incredibly scared, no, not scared, she was panicking. "Hurry up!" She yelled.

Johnny sighed, "I'm trying can't you see?"

Rachael replied quickly "Well try harder!"

The sun was going down in a minute they both knew they wouldn't make it in time, but they still wanted to try.

"Shit..."Johnny said.

"Oh my block what now?" Rachael groaned.

"I'm out of... wooden planks. Rachael needed to only say one word. "Fuck."

A sound of groaning could be heard.

"Damn it mobs are already spawning! Grab a bow and help me!" Rachael said cussing.

"I can't" Johnny said calmly.

However, Rachael was the opposite. " What the hell do you mean you can't?"

"What I'm trying to say is WE'RE OUT OF ARROWS." Johnny talked back.

"Oh." The first zombie was here and Rachael was going to stab it until her sword broke into pieces.

"Um, we have a problem." Johnny quickly asked "What is it?" Rachael simply pointed at her remains of her sword.

The zombie quickly attacked Rachael and Johnny quickly punched the zombie off. Just then an arrow came flying by, sending the zombie back and setting it on fire.

"Come on lets go!" The archer shouted.

Johnny and Rachael looked at each other, "Yoro" Rachael said. ( You only respawn once :D) Johnny just looked at Rachael with a confused look.

"You wanna live or die?" The archer said.

Just as the man said that, our two main hero's quickly moved their asses.

_ Live or die? Of course I want to fudging live... Jackass._

The three ran for their lives, finally, they found a huge mansion.

Rachael's jaw dropped. "This is your house?" The man grinned behind his hood."Yup."

Johnny questioned him. "So I think I would like to know the name who saved our blocky butts."

The archer took off his hood. " The names Crystal."

Crystal looked about 18-20 years old and it was pretty obvious why he was called Crystal. He had purpleish hair and was wearing a dyed shirt. "Cmon! Come in my house, I have a little girl and she would love to meet you." Crystal said running into his house.

Crystal sighed. "Annie did you try to get the cookie jar again?"

The cute six year old said. "Maybeh." Crystals pissed level was over 9000.

Crystal put his disappointment away and tried to introduced each other.

"Annie meet um, what's your name" Our two players sweat dropped.

"Mines Johnny, and she's Rachael." Johnny said as he introduced himself and his companion.

Crystal tried again his introduction.

"Well, Annie meet Johnny and Rachael. Johnny and Rachael, meet my daughter Annie. Annie exclaimed "Cookie!" Crystal whispered to the two and said. "She's a bit crazy about... Cookies. So just watch out and she can be a great force to be reckoned with if you miss with... Cookies.

Rachael looked at Crystal if he was crazy. (Maybe he is :D)

Crystal showed them his guest rooms and said "Sleep tight, don't let the silverfish bite!"

**Morning Time**

Crystal opened the door. "Had a good sleep?"

Johnny stretched, "Ugh, that was a good sleep. I heard something making noise in the kitchen. That was you right?"

Crystal shook his head. Crystal rushed into his kitchen, nothing was missing. Except for one thing... His cookie jar.

"Annie!" Crystal shouted.

Annie's speed looked like she was teleporting. "Dawdy?" She asked cutely.

Crystal gave her a lecture. "Annie, how many times have I told you to not eat cookies at night. It could bring cavities and cookie crumbs which could bring silverfish etc etc.

All Annie could hear was "Blah blah blah blah." "Okay!" She said like nothing had happened at all.

Crystal smiled and rubbed his daughters hair. "Alright, now have fun!"

Annie grinned. "Thanks dawdy!"

* * *

It was afternoon now and Rachael was walking outside in the backyard. She stopped and heard a sound of clanging. She immediately checked up to see what was happening.

Rachael waved. "Hey Crystal!"

Crystal waved back. "Hey."

"What are you doing there?" Rachael asked curiously.

Crystal shrugged. "Just making a few swords and bows. Oh, have you seen Johnny? I've made his sword and bow.

Rachael pointed to the house. "Yeah, he was sleeping on the couch."

Crystal asked. "Wait... If he's sleeping on the couch. Where's Annie?

Rachael replied. "She said she had something to do in the kitchen.

Crystals eyes widened. Suddenly, he ran into the house.

Rachael yelled. "Wait! Where are you going?" She sprinted into the house with Crystal.

"Nooooooooooooo." Crystal cried.

Johnny woke up and went into the kitchen. "What's he crying about?"

Rachael just casually pointed at the empty cookie jar.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh. That explains it." Johnny said.

Annie walked into the kitchen. She asked the others the same question Johnny asked.

"Anyways, are there any more cowkies?"

Crystal stood up with tears. Johnny and Rachael sweat dropped. Crystal shook his head. "No, there is no more cookies because of somebody."

Annie felt concerned. "Do you woh who did it?"

The three all dropped into the floor.

**It was night, and mobs were spawning.**

_You are one of us Johnny.  
You are the hybrid._

_You are a-_

"Johnny wake up!" Crystal yelled.

Johnny rubbed his head. "What's happening?"

"We're being raided!Grab a bow and defend the place!"

Johnny had no time to ask any questions, so he put on his armor and took a bow and arrow.

At the gate Rachael was requiring some assistance. "Some help here guys!"

Johnny pulled back his bow and shot the zombie.

*Critical*

Crystal shouted. "Run for it! Creeper!"

The two ran dived for ground as the mob exploded, shining a bright light.

"You okay?" Crystal put his hand for the two to grab.

"Thanks." The two said as they got pulled by crystal.

Johnny grinned."Let's rock and roll!"

Rachael chopped down a zombies head.

"Get down!" Johnny yelled as he shot an arrow at a skeleton.

"The same could be said for you." Crystal said as Johnny dived for the ground.

Crystal threw his sword and it apparently aimed in the creepers head.

"Holy shit." Johnny muttered.

30 zombies, 20 skeletons, 30 creepers, and a few endermen.

An enderman teleported right to crystal and hit him back. Annie ran out of the house and bolted straight to her dad. "Dawdy?" She said. Annie stared at the enderman. She ran up to the enderman and hit it dropping an ender pearl. Annie fainted after that.

"Rachael! Bring Crystal and Annie back to the house!" Johnny commanded. Rachael responded. " What about you then?"

Johnny lied. "I'll be fine."

Multiple skeleton fired at dodged a few of them but one finally managed to hit him. He was struck in his heart.

_Good bye everyone. It was fun while it lasted __as he fell down lying in the ground. _

_He finally heard the voices last word. a human and an... enderman. His consciousness was surprised. He was going to die like this. Not a human, as an enderman,not with his family, but in a video game. He was about to close his eyes when he heard Crystal. "So you're really going to give up like this?" Rachael appeared and asked. "So you'll just die like its okay?" No. I will NOT die. Not now, Not for a LONG TIME.  
_

_His mysterious voice returned. "So you finally unlocked your powers."_

Johnny's eyes opened. The mobs were coming soon and he to do something fast. He had his heart pulling at him. He aimed at the spot his eyes was targeting. He thought of teleporting there.

*Zoom*

He uppercutted the first zombie he saw. It flew up and crashed into the ground.

Johnny stared at his blocky hands.

_Oh my gawd._

Johnny shook his head. He stared at Crystals house and teleported there fast.

Rachael's jaws dropped. "How did you move that fast?"

"I'll explain later." Johnny answering back.

* * *

Johnny teleported and kicked the zombie in the face. He elbowed a creeper in the face, before I could release its deadly explosions.

Rachael ran up to Johnny and her jaws dropped. Johnny was kicking, punching, back flipping, and kicking all the mobs asses. "How the hell did you do that?"

Johnny shouted."Just help me! I said I'll explain later alright?"

Rachael nodded. She jumped right in front of Johnny and slashed a zombie.

"I'll be right back."Johnny teleported behind the enderman. Unlike the other mobs, the enderman actually had reflexs. The moment Johnny did a falcon punch, the enderman disappeared. Johnny turned his head ready for all directions. Except for one, above. The enderman hit our character in the face. Johnny wept the blood off his face. "Come here you ass!" Johnny yelled. He teleported and grabbed the enderman and smashed it into the ground.

Johnny smashed into the ground."Guess this is going to take a while to get use too." Johnny saw nothing but stars, and slowly closed his eyes...

_Hey you there? Wake up! _wake up! Johnny groaned. "What happened? I had this weird dream we got raided."

Crystal shook his head."That wasn't a dream got raided and we had to leave our house. Herobrine would've come for us anyways...

Johnny gave him a questioned look."Who's Herobrine?"

Crystal and Rachael shook their heads.

Rachael and Crystal gave him their boring speech about who Herobrine was.

Johnny asked. "Where's Annie?"

Rachael answered."She's just , how did you do that?"

Crystal was confused."How did Johnny do what?"

Johnny responded." I don't know, I just had the urge, and it just happened."

He tried to stand up. "Ughhh."

Rachael and Crystal softly pushed Johnny back. "You're still injured so just rest."

"Oooh you worried about Johnny eh?" Crystal asked.

Rachael whacked Crystal in the head. "Oh shut up!"

Johnny chuckled.

"We'll have to build another house, so I'll go make another one but you just rest okay?" Crystal told the two.

"Got it." Rachael said.

Johnny just nodded.

"Did you feel that immense power?"

"Of course I did, that was the power of me when I was a child. And that's saying something."

The mysterious person chuckled. "Should we exterminate him? He may be a threat in the future."

"No, but if he does at least we'll have a challenge for the kids."

"You really are a very cocky and confident person."

"You know me, ."

"Shut up Herobrine."

Hi hi hi hi hi hi ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ hi hi hi hi hi hi hi

*Pop* *Pop* *Pop*

Crystal was setting wooden blocks in the dirt. Building enough space for three people.

Rachael got done from hunting. "Got three pork chops,_ two chickens, _and a cookie for Abbie."

Crystal smiled."That should be good enough. I'm almost done with the house too.

"Hey." A voice said behind them.

The two turned around."Johnny! I thought you couldn't walk!"

He smirked."Well rest always does help."

"Glad to see you back in action." Crystal said with a happy face.

"Now come on! Go see the house!"

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter cause I took 2-3 hours to write you guys want more review so I can get some more inspiration cause I almost felt like giving up on dis ! :D  
**


End file.
